Tua proximidade!
by Kahhh
Summary: Muita confusão e desentendimentos ocorreram na tão esperada festa de Natal. Em meio a esse alvoroço, Sawako e Kazehaya procuram se entender, sem ter certeza de que a conversa que teriam iria uni-los ou separá-los para sempre.


**SINOPSE: ** Muita confusão e desentendimentos ocorreram na tão esperada festa de Natal. Em meio a esse alvoroço, Sawako e Kazehaya procuram se entender, sem ter certeza de que a conversa que teriam iria uni-los ou separá-los para sempre.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Karuho Shiina

**N/A: **Primeira fanfic que escrevo sobre esse casal, espero que gostém.

CASO VOCÊ NÃO ACOMPANHA O MANGÁ, ACONSELHO A NÃO LER! PORQUE CONTÉM SPOILER.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**TUA PROXIMIDADE!**

* * *

A tão esperada festa de Natal finalmente chegara. Todos estavam ocupados com os preparativos: Chizuru, Ayane e alguns amigos de sala enfeitavam o salão, pendurando alguns enfeites na parede e no teto. Kazehaya ajudava Ryu e Kent a instalar a fiação do aparelho de karaokê que alugaram para melhor diversão, ignorando os gritos de Pin que ecoava pelo cômodo, dizendo algo como _"anda logo seus lerdos"._ Sawako separava os presentes para a troca mais tarde, colocando-os dentro de uma caixa de papelão para depois serem distribuídos, e de vez em quando dava uma passada na cozinha para verificar se a comida estava tudo em ordem, afinal Sawako sempre foi ótima no quesito cozinhar.

Era a primeira vez que passava o Natal junto de seus amigos, seu coração palpitava de alegria assim que se deparava com os sorrisos de felicidade. No ano anterior não pôde festejar junto de todos com medo de magoar seus pais, porque era como uma tradição de família festejar o Natal juntos. Assim que obteve permissão para ir a festa saiu às pressas de casa. Contudo, ao chegar ao local, sentiu-se decepcionada, pois os festejos já haviam terminado.

Encontrou somente Kazehaya, aparentemente a sua espera.

Ficou surpresa ao vê-lo de pé, encostado à parede de um dos edifícios, sem se importar com a neve que caia densa. As palavras _"sabia que viria"_ permaneciam em sua mente até hoje, principalmente o pingente de celular que ganhara de presente. Porém esse ano era diferente dos outros, sentia-se reluzente por estar festejando com todo mundo.

Mas na realidade, do fundo do coração, queria passar o Natal ao lado de Kazehaya, os dois, sozinhos.

Olhou para o lado, observando Kazehaya rir com o jeito desajeitado de Ryu, que se enrolava com os fios do aparelho de Kakarokê; baixou o olhar assim que olhos castanhos e brilhantes foram direcionados a ela. Ultimamente seu namoro com Kazehaya não estava indo bem, ele agia de maneira estranha, evitando-a, mas sempre que se aproximava para conversar com ele sobre o assunto, Kazehaya desviava a conversa e a tratava com frieza, muito diferente do rapaz sorridente e atencioso que conhecera.

Isso a machucava. Uma angústia sufocante tomava conta. Odiava se sentir assim.

Tudo isso começou após a viagem que fizeram no verão. Houve um momento em que os dois quase se beijaram, o que só não aconteceu porque Ayane apareceu justo na hora, constrangendo os dois, que se afastaram rapidamente, totalmente envergonhados. Essa viagem, de fato, não gerou problemas somente a Sawako, mas também a Chizuru e Ayane, que se desentenderam com algumas pessoas, principalmente Ayane, que estava com o coração divido entre Kent e Mogi, um rapaz que conhecera na viagem e que se interessou por ela. Os dois ficaram juntos por um tempo, mas ela não tinha certeza se continuaria com ele, já que se sentia atraída por Kent.

- Sawako, sente-se bem? – Sawako olhou para a dona daquele timbre, que estava parada a sua frente – Você está chorando, o que houve? – A garota se aproximou dela aparentemente preocupada.

Sawako arregalou os olhos quando sentiu dedos delicados secarem suas lágrimas que, lentamente, molhavam-lhe o rosto. Instintivamente se afastou.

- Não é nada Ayane-san, eu estou bem – Falou continuando a colocar os presentes dentro da caixa.

Ayane sabia que a amiga não estava bem, pois ela não era de chorar por qualquer coisa. Ficou observando-a por um tempo. Não conversou com Sawako sobre o que acontecera naquele dia por receio, não tinha certeza se era sensato falar sobre isso, mas Ayane se sentia culpada pela amiga estar assim, porque, se não tivesse aparecido e atrapalhado ela e Kazehaya, os dois com certeza estariam bem. Suspirou pondo a mão na testa se remoendo de culpa.

- Sawako, eu sinto muito... – Tentou, gentilmente, puxar assunto com Sawako, quem sabe dessa forma ela contaria o que realmente ocorreu – Se não fosse por mim vocês dois não estariam passando por isso.

- Ayano-san, não diga isso, por favor – Afastou a mão de Ayane que estava posta sobre a testa, permitindo que olhasse em seus olhos - Você não teve culpa de nada. Eu queria muito saber o motivo de Kazehaya me evitar, queria muito mesmo. Sei que também não está contente nesses últimos dias por causa de seus problemas, não se sinta pior por minha causa.

Ayane abraçou Sawako. Realmente ela também estava com problemas, e no momento o que mais queria evitar era ver a amiga triste.

- Sawako, tenho inveja de você, sabia? – Ayane suspirou e apertou o abraço – Nunca fui de me apaixonar por ninguém. E pra falar a verdade, é algo de que sempre tive medo, por isso procurei evitar. Mas quando vejo seus olhos brilharem quando olha para Kazehaya eu queria, pelo menos por um minuto, sentir o que é realmente estar apaixonada.

Sawako não sabia o que dizer a Ayane. Agia diferente esses últimos dias, no entanto estar apaixonada não era mil maravilhas, porque agora Sawako estava sentindo uma dor estranha no peito, que fazia as lágrimas caírem, principalmente quando se encontrava com Kazehaya e, sem pestanejar, ele começava a tratá-la com indelicadeza, ignorando sua presença, evitando conversar com ela.

Desabou...

Ayane sentiu sua roupa ficar úmida já adivinhando o motivo; Sawako estava chorando, e muito.

Gradativamente, as duas separaram o abraço assim que ouviram um barulho. Sawako secou as lágrimas rapidamente temendo que alguém a visse naquele estado, seria preocupante. Ao olhar para o lado, viu Chizuru de frente para ela, com os punhos cerrados e olhos fechados, sua expressão transmitia raiva.

- Chizu-san...

- Aquele idiota – Deu um soco na parede, totalmente descontrolada.

- Chizu, o que aconteceu?– Ayane segurou os braços da amiga, impedindo que desse outro soco na parede – Pare com isso! - Não queria que ela se machucasse.

Sawako se assustou com a reação atípica de Chizuru.

- Ryu, aquele... – As lágrimas desceram sem pausa.

Chizuru nunca foi de expressar qualquer tipo de emoção, mas elas perceberam assim que descobriram que o irmão mais velho de Ryu iria se casar por quem ela era apaixonada. Foi difícil fazê-la trazer à tona tudo o que sentia, sem precisar descontar sua ira em Ryu, que sempre evitou tal acontecimento pedindo gentilmente a Chizuru que não aparecesse em sua casa durante a estadia de seu irmão, mas isso foi algo inevitável.

Agora, Chizuru conseguia se expressar com facilidade, graças aos esforços das amigas.

- Ryu, ele... Ele... Estava com aquela garota estúpida!

Ayane e Sawako ficaram impressionadas com a reação de Chizuru, ela nunca se importou com quem Ryu conversava ou saía. As duas se lembravam com nitidez do dia em que essa garota se declarou para Ryu, mas juravam que ele não iria mais dar atenção à menina por tê-la rejeitado. O que significava isso afinal? O que Ryu pretendia?

- Chizuru, não vai adiantar nada ficar agindo assim, isso não vai resolver seu problema.

- Ayane-chin – Abraçou-a - Eu não consigo entender porque estou desse jeito. A única coisa que quero agora é dar um cascudo no Ryu.

Ayane suspirou. Chizuru estava com ciúmes de Ryu, e essa atitude só poderia significar uma única coisa: se apaixonou. Seria aterrador demais para Chizuru caso Ayane dissesse com clareza a ela. Preferiu manter pra si mesma, um dia iria descobrir sozinha.

A garota se irritou mais ainda quando viu Ryu e Kazehaya adentrarem o cômodo. Chizuru, sem entender o que se passava consigo em relação ao que sentia, fez um movimento brusco na intenção de sair, mas foi segurada pelo braço por Ryu. Lançou um olhar indiferente para o moreno, melancólico. Puxou o braço, saindo correndo sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Kazehaya e Ryu se entreolharam, sem entender o que se passara. Mesmo assim Ryu se afastou do amigo, na tentativa de alcançar Chizuru.

Kazehaya olhou para Sawako com uma expressão séria.

- Koronuma... Preciso dos presentes, daqui a pouco vamos começar.

- Ah, claro – Pegou a caixa de papelão e entregou para ele – Aqui está, Kazehaya-kun.

Ao pegar a caixa, afastou-se de Sawako sem ao menos dizer um obrigado. Ayane não gostou nada disso.

- Kazehaya, dá pra parar de ser infantil! Agindo assim, nem parece que vocês dois são namorados– Declarou, com cara de pouco caso.

O jovem apenas olhou para ela de esguelha. Achou arrogante da parte de Ayane se intrometer onde não devia. Estava disposto a responder, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

Kazehaya amava Sawako, e esse sentimento por ela aumentava ainda mais. Queria muito aprofundar o relacionamento dos dois, ser um casal normal, mas com uma garota como Sawako teria que ter muita paciência, e isso era algo que no momento Kazehaya não tinha, poderia perder o controle estando tão perto dela. Mantinha-se distante para não cometer nenhum erro. Sawako era especial demais para ele e não queria vê-la constrangida por algo que fizera.

Ela era delicada como uma flor ao desabrochar.

Frágil como as mais perfeitas e coloridas asas das borboletas.

Sawako queria desvendar o mistério daquele olhar profundo e sereno sobre ela, sentiu seu coração disparar e corou instantaneamente como sempre fizera. Queria muito correr até ele e dizer tudo o que sentia com sua ausência, mas faltava coragem para isso.

Kazehaya desviou o olhar, permanecendo parado no parapeito da porta.

Aquilo estava errado...

A falta do calor um do outro era eminente...

Kazehaya tinha vaga percepção de que se não fizessem algo para mudar isso, com certeza, o namoro estaria em risco.

- Koronuma. Depois das trocas de presentes, preciso conversar com você – Decidiu, por fim, resolver logo esse problema. Essa conversa decidiria se os dois continuariam ou não juntos.

A ligação que eles tinham era muito forte, impossível ficarem longe um do outro, aparentando, em hipótese alguma, se separarem. Mas se Kazehaya percebesse que Sawako não era feliz ao seu lado, não teria alternativa. Tudo para vê-la feliz.

Afastou-se passando pela porta e saindo do local, deixando para trás uma Sawako apavorada. A expressão da garota era de medo, e seus olhos estavam esbugalhados, observando com temor seu amado, até que ele sumisse do seu campo de visão. Não conseguia controlar a tremedeira de seu corpo, e o calor incômodo que a invadia.

Estava nervosa... Preocupada com o que haveria de vir.

Ayane se aproximou com calma, colocando as mãos sobre o ombro delicado.

- Sawako, não precisa ter medo – Tentava acalmar a amiga – Agora você vai descobrir o motivo pra ele estar tão distante de você, não acha?

Sawako meneou a cabeça concordando. Apesar das palavras de Ayane soarem como um acalento ao seu coração, ainda se sentia nervosa, suas mãos suavam e as pernas estavam bambas. Na realidade, Sawako estava com medo de que Kazehaya terminasse o namoro com ela, e, se isso acontecesse, não saberia como lidar com a situação. Não estava preparada para se afastar daquele a quem tanto queria alcançar.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
